


Bound and Gagged

by Spiraling



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, D/s, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight orgasm control, bottom!dom!Enjolras, top!sub!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiraling/pseuds/Spiraling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Les Mis kink meme prompt:<br/>"Enjolras ties Grantaire to the bed and rides him hard.<br/>Bonus: Grantaire is gagged, and Enjolras is loud as fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize a billion times over for the horrendous title. I cannot title. If you've even clicked on this with the title it has, bless you and your assorted livestock.

"Test the bonds," Enjolras ordered. Grantaire bit back his instinct to comment that he wasn't going anywhere, regardless of his bonds' strength or lack thereof, and did as he was told, pulling roughly at the cloth restraints Enjolras had used to tie him spread-eagle to the bed. They were taut, had no give. He was rewarded with the shadow of a smile and a gentle hand stroking through his hair. "Good boy," Enjolras praised. He pulled his hand away when Grantaire tried to press up into the caress, tutting at Grantaire and correcting himself, "Needy boy."

Grantaire let out a moan, trying desperately to buck his hips, but to no avail. The first time Grantaire had seen Enjolras's huge four poster bed, he'd made an offhand comment about how it was the perfect type of bed to tie someone to. It had only been a joke, nothing he'd ever expected Enjolras to think twice about, nonetheless partake in. When Enjolras had approached him a few weeks later and asked if Grantaire _wanted_ to be tied to his bed, Grantaire could only gape and nod his head enthusiastically. Now that he was here, stark naked and tied down, with Enjolras hovering over him and still fully clothed, _needy_ was definitely right at the top of the list of adjectives Grantaire could be described with.

"Open up." Enjolras's voice snapped Grantaire back to the present and he immediately complied, without being entirely aware of doing so. Enjolras fit the last rope of cloth between Grantaire's teeth, then lifted his head off the pillow and tied the ends together at the nape of his neck. When he laid Grantaire's head back down Enjolras ran the backs of his knuckles across Grantaire's cheek, over skin and cloth alike, and Grantaire moaned quietly around his gag. Enjolras stood from where he sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at Grantaire appraisingly, running his fingers from Grantaire's cheek along the edge of his jaw, down his neck, over his chest, stopping just before he reached where Grantaire's swollen erection laid against his stomach, leaking into his navel. Grantaire attempted again to lift his hips up off the bed, and was again unable to find any measurable leverage with which to raise himself, but Enjolras punished him with a sharp slap to the inside of his thigh regardless.

"Behave, needy boy," Enjolras warned, "or you won't get to come tonight." Grantaire's whimper was mostly muffled, but not entirely. Enjolras smirked, then bent down to kiss the red mark that was already blooming on Grantaire's pale thigh, murmuring against the tender flesh, "That's what I thought."

Enjolras straightened, backed away from the bed, and slowly relieved himself of his clothing, eyes focused on Grantaire's own all the while. He smirked devilishly at the small whines that managed to force their way out from behind the gag, discarded his clothes in a haphazard pile on the floor, and sauntered back over to the bed with a confidence few others could pull off while nude. He plucked the waiting bottle of lube off the night stand before circling around to the foot of the bed, climbing over the low footboard, and settling himself on his knees between Grantaire's spread legs.

"Want to watch me open myself up?" he asked, flipping open the bottle's cap and letting the lubricant drip languidly into his hand rather than squeezing it out. Grantaire moaned and nodded earnestly, eyes transfixed on the two fingers Enjolras swirled the lube around and between. Enjolras hummed in contemplation. "Normally I would ask you to say please, but given the circumstances..." he trailed off, and Grantaire tried his hardest to plead despite the cloth in his mouth. Enjolras smiled at him fondly, capping the bottle and setting it aside so he could run his dry hand soothingly up and down Grantaire's leg. "Shh, it's okay, pet. I know you would beg properly if you could. You can watch."

Grantaire's eyes lit up with excitement as Enjolras turned around and bent forward, bracing himself against the footboard with one hand and reaching the other around behind him to run slick fingers over his entrance. Grantaire was enraptured by the sight of Enjolras's ass in the air, one slicked finger circling his rim before pressing in and causing Enjolras's breath to hitch. Enjolras fucked himself steadily on the finger and added a second one much sooner than Grantaire would have wanted to if he had been preparing him. Enjolras groaned and pressed his ass back onto his hand, drawing his digits further in. Grantaire squirmed, a high-pitched moan escaping around the fabric between his lips as he watched Enjolras stretch himself, twisting and flexing his fingers inside his own body.

Enjolras threw a glance over his shoulder, catching Grantaire's eye and holding it with the intensity of his gaze. "My pretty little pet," he cooed, never stopping in his task, his voice still frustratingly even. "You're so hard and ready for me. Just can't wait for my ass, can you? Can't wait for me to fuck myself on you." Grantaire arched off the bed as much as he could, mumbling unintelligible agreements and pleas, but Enjolras only shushed him. "Patience is a virtue, needy boy," he admonished, and when he added a third slicked finger to his hole Grantaire moaned almost as loudly as he did.

Just when Grantaire was starting to think he might come untouched, just from watching Enjolras open himself up, Enjolras withdrew his fingers and turned back around, grabbing the bottle of lube from the bed. He dribbled some onto Grantaire's cock and tossed the bottle aside as he wrapped one hand around the length and spread the lubricant over it.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Enjolras announced as he walked forward on his knees, positioning himself above where he held Grantaire's slicked cock upright. He hovered for a moment, giving Grantaire a chance to signal if he was having second thoughts, but at Grantaire's muffled moan and botched attempt to buck up into his hand, Enjolras slowly began lowering himself.

Grantaire whimpered at the tight clench of Enjolras around him, his eyes fixed on the spot where their bodies met. Enjolras's head was tipped back in pleasure, a pleased groan escaping his lips as he released his grip on the base of Grantaire's cock and braced his open palms on Grantaire's chest. "Oh, my good boy," Enjolras praised as he seated himself in Grantaire's lap. He rubbed his thumbs absentmindedly over Grantaire's nipples, and Grantaire tried to press his chest up into the touch as Enjolras continued, "My perfect boy, with his perfect cock." He rolled his hips down into Grantaire's lap and let out a drawn out moan. "Fills me up so well." To emphasize his point Enjolras sat up straighter, lifted himself up until only the tip of Grantaire's prick was still inside of him, then promptly slid himself back down into Grantaire's lap.

Grantaire cried out around his gag, every muscle in his body aching to fuck up into Enjolras. Already, he felt as though he were going mad. Enjolras was tighter than he was when he had Grantaire prep him. Not to say Enjolras had done an inadequate job of preparing himself - of course he would never risk harm to his own body any more than he would risk harm to Grantaire's - only that Grantaire was usually overly cautious with his preparations. The unfamiliar level of pressure on his cock had him straining against his bonds, and the ease with which Enjolras dragged himself up and down his length, increasing in speed with each repetition of the motion, was driving him wild.

Enjolras's eyes had slipped closed as he rode Grantaire, head tilted back of its own accord, breathy moans falling from parted lips when he rolled his hips at the bottom of each downward trip. At the sound of Grantaire's whines, the creak of the bedposts resisting Grantaire's struggle to free himself from his bindings, Enjolras turned his gaze on Grantaire, appraisingly taking in the sight of the other man helpless and wrecked beneath him. Letting out a moan of approval, Enjolras leaned down so that his face was mere inches from Grantaire's, his forearms bracing themselves against Grantaire's chest, his fingers wrapping around where Grantaire's shoulders met his neck. As he did this, his gyrations never stopped.

"Needy, needy boy," Enjolras tutted, though the words sounded more like praise to Grantaire's ears than criticism. "All that I give you, and you still want more?" His voice never rose above a murmur, but to Grantaire it may as well have been the only sound in the world; he scarcely even heard the slappings of flesh as their bodies met. Grantaire nodded at Enjolras's question, in his arousal unashamed of his insatiable desire for _more,_ regardless of what it was that Enjolras was giving him more of. Enjolras allowed a laugh, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Grantaire's lips, which Grantaire attempted to return despite the cloth between his teeth.

"Alright," Enjolras relented. He moved down, sliding his hands from Grantaire's shoulders down the sides of his chest, replacing his fingers with his lips and nipping at the skin of Grantaire's neck, then moving up to speak against Grantaire's ear. "Because you're such a good boy," Enjolras rolled Grantaire's nipples beneath his thumbs; Grantaire let out a high pitched moan. "Because you've been so good for me," Enjolras coaxed Grantaire's earlobe into his mouth, suckled on it for a moment, tugged on it lightly with his teeth; Grantaire's neck and chest erupted with goosebumps. "I'll give you a reward. I'll let you have more."

All the while Enjolras's cheek had been sliding against Grantaire's in time with the rhythm his hips set, but now he paused in his motions. Enjolras pulled back slightly, his face hovering above Grantaire's once more, his hands moving from where they framed Grantaire's chest. Beyond the sweat-drenched and frizzy mess of Enjolras's hair, Grantaire could vaguely see that he was raising his arms above him. Grantaire's eyes widened, and for a moment he panicked; he thought that Enjolras meant to untie him, and as much as he longed to grip tight to Enjolras's hips, pull him fast and hard down onto his cock, and leave bruises that Enjolras would need to punish him for the next day, the denial of having that craving fulfilled was just as sweet - if not moreso.

To Grantaire's immense relief, Enjolras's hands did not go anywhere near his bonds. Instead, Enjolras pressed his open palms against the headboard to brace himself and started up his grindings again, this time at a much more rapid pace than before. Grantaire's surprised gasp was muffled by the gag, but the moan it quickly evolved into was not. Enjolras let out his own cry of pleasure, pushing against the headboard to force himself roughly back onto Grantaire's cock. The breakneck pace reduced Grantaire to whimpers in mere moments. His eyes were heavy-lidded and clouded with lust as he gazed up at Enjolras above him, eyes clenched shut in ecstasy, brow dotted with beads of sweat from exertion, mouth open and spilling profanities, moans, and gasps with every backward thrust.

Grantaire could feel his orgasm barreling toward him, and tried his best to form Enjolras's name around the gag, to get his attention and ask permission to come. The word wasn't entirely intelligible but Enjolras seemed to understand nonetheless, his eyes slipping half open and his lips speaking one word, "Beg."

Grantaire begged. He begged and pleaded and strained against the ropes that held him and shook his head in frustration when even he couldn't understand a single one of the words that fell from his lips, and tears started to well in his eyes from the strain of holding back his climax, but then Enjolras was gasping, " _Yes!_ " and repeating the word in a mantra as he spilled onto Grantaire's stomach, riding him through his climax, and that was all it took for Grantaire to unravel as well, a choked off cry forcing its way past the cloth between his lips as he filled Enjolras with his release.

Enjolras slowed to a stop, gasping and panting as he leaned heavily against the headboard, his arms wavering and threatening to give out. He reached down with one hand and hooked a finger around the cloth in Grantaire's mouth, tugging it out from between his lips and letting it fall so that it hung around is neck. Grantaire gasped, sucking in a lungful of air.

He hardly had time to exhale before words were pouring from his lips, _"Thank you"_ s and _"So good"_ s and _"Don't deserve you"_ s, and Enjolras shushed him gently, cupping Grantaire's cheeks in his hands and kissing him silent. When most of the tension had fallen from Grantaire's body - what remained could be attributed to his limbs still being restrained - Enjolras pulled back, lifted himself off of Grantaire's softened cock, at which Grantaire let out a quiet little moan, then set to work freeing Grantaire from his bonds.

Every rope Enjolras untied, he would gently massage the wrist or ankle until he was confident that regular bloodflow had started again, reverently kissing the red and chafed skin, all the while muttering assurances to Grantaire that he had done so well, that it was just as incredible for Enjolras as it had been for him, that he deserved as much thanks as Enjolras did. Even when Enjolras's task was finished, and he collapsed exhaustedly onto the mattress beside Grantaire, he pulled Grantaire into his arms and stroked his hair and whispered praise into his ear, until Grantaire eventually laughed and replied that Enjolras was right, and that songs should be sung in praise of his cock, so great was it that he could please his partner so thoroughly without any other part of his body being engaged in their coupling, and then Enjolras knew that Grantaire was safely out of subspace and back to his normal self. He allowed himself to relax, loosening his grip without letting go entirely.

"I think I can safely say this was the most enjoyable consequence to ever befall me for one of my crude comments," Grantaire announced, and Enjolras gave a breathless laugh.

"I hope you'll know in the future that any crude comments made in my presence alone will be taken as suggestions and contemplated accordingly," Enjolras answered.

Grantaire pushed himself up, pressed a kiss to Enjolras's lips, and, after pulling away, whispered, " _Good_."

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt and original fill can be found [here](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13024.html?thread=6905056#t6905056) \- as well as another fill for the same prompt!
> 
> Fun fact: When I asked a friend for help with a title, she suggested 'Bedposts and Ballgags' and I had the sudden urge to rewrite the fic so that Grantaire was gagged with a ball gag. But alas, I am lazy, and the fill was already posted on LJ, so the cleave gag stuck.


End file.
